


I've Been Waiting All My Life for You

by Amazingwhoisnotonfire



Category: Phandom
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingwhoisnotonfire/pseuds/Amazingwhoisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleting… note below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Waiting All My Life for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note below:

Hi guys. I'm really sorry to say this but unfortunately I have to delete this. Someone found it and I'm not really comfortable continuing. I want to say thank you for all the support I got on this and it honestly made my day to read all your comments or to get kudos :) thanks for everything <3


End file.
